criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sip, Swirl, Swallow
Sip, Swirl, Swallow '''is the second case of Fluxford. It takes place in the entertaining and neon district of Partying Portico. Plot Elycia and the Player go investigate and observe the wine soiree for the Tourist Trapper. Arriving there, they hear a blood curling scream. Running over to the scream, they find wine expert Hazel Trizeby, with a wine bottle lodged in her chest. Three people were suspected in the first chapter: mistress Charmaine Ashburn, aristocrat Olivier Chàmbeau and foreign singer Momo Uzaki. At the end of the first chapter, Momo tells the duo about seeing the victim at her concert hours before the soiree. In the second chapter, Momo explains she remembers seeing the victim at her concert, but she can't remember why. She remembers the victim talking to her and someone watching her move. In this chapter; two more people are suspected: Russian tourist Aleksei Prosperuch and an attendant of the soiree, Ozzy Chantal. It is also discovered that the killer listens to jazz. At the end of the second chapter, Quinn has some new evidence on one of the Player's certain suspects. In the third chapter, Quinn reveals that Momo is actually a relative of the victim, but ran away due to financial purposes. Confronting Momo, the victim drove her away, and her going astray. After collecting enough evidence, the team finally arrested Ozzy Chantal for the murder. Ozzy explains that her sister visited the victim's last soiree. She drank a wine, and had an allergic reaction to the amount of nuts in it. She later died in the hospital. Ozzy wanted revenge and did so. Ozzy was sentenced to 18 years in prison. After keeping peace between the suspects, they get a call about a murder in a popping nightclub. Summary '''Victim * [[Hazel Trizeby|'Hazel Trizeby']]' (found with a wine bottle lodged in her chest)' Murder Weapon * Wine Bottle Killer * Ozzy Chantal Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cupcakes. *This suspect uses face cream. *This suspect listens to jazz. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses face cream. *This suspect listens to jazz. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a brooch. *This suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cupcakes. *This suspect uses face cream. *This suspect listens to jazz. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a brooch. Suspect's Profile *This suspect listens to jazz. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a brooch. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cupcakes. *This suspect uses face cream. *This suspect listens to jazz. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a brooch. *This suspect has black hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cupcakes. *The killer uses face cream. *The killer listens to jazz. *The killer wears a brooch. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Wine Soiree. (Clues: Victim's Body, Black Envelope, Faded Business Card) * Examine Black Envelope. (Victim Revealed: Hazel Trizeby) (New Suspect: Charmaine Ashburn) * Ask Charmaine about her relationship with the victim. * Examine Faded Business Card. (New Suspect: Olivier Chàmbeau) * Ask Olivier about his greeting to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Wine Cellar) * Investigate Wine Cellar. (Clues: Bloody Glove, Ripped Poster) * Examine Ripped Poster. (New Suspect: Momo Uzaki) * Ask Momo if she knew the victim. * Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats cupcakes.) * Analyze Unknown Substance. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer uses face cream.) * Move on to chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Get new information from Momo. (Result: Momo eats cupcakes) (New Crime Scene: Concert Stage) * Investigate Concert Stage. (Clues: Phone, Medal) * Examine Phone. (Result: Quote from Mysterious Number) * Examine Medal. (New Suspect: Aleksei Prosperuch) * Ask Aleksei about his medal. * Analyze Quote from Mysterious Number (3:00:00) (Result: The killer listens to jazz.) * Examine Wine Shelves. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Ripped Certificate, Stained Cane) * Examine Stained Cane. (Result: Lipstick) * Examine Faded Name. (New Suspect: Ozzy Chantal) * Ask Ozzy why he hit the victim. (Result: Ozzy uses face cream) * Examine Ripped Certificate. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Olivier's Fingeprints) * Learn why Olivier ripped up the victim's certificate. (Result: Olivier uses face cream, Charmaine eats cupcakes) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Learn about Momo's relation with the victim. (Result: Momo uses face cream, Momo listens to jazz) (New Crime Scene: Red Velvet Stairs) * Investigate Red Velvet Stairs (Result: Faded Tiara, Faded Letter, Newspaper) * Examine Faded Tiara. (Result: Charmaine's Threat) * Ask Charmaine why she threatened the victim. (Result: Charmaine uses face cream and listens to jazz) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Review in Russian) * Interrogate Aleksei about his bad review. (Result: Aleksei listens to jazz) * Investigate Newspaper. (Result: Ozzy's Sister) * Learn about Ozzy's dead sister. (Result: Ozzy eats cupcakes and listens to jazz, Olivier listens to jazz) * Investigate Trashed Fence. (Result: Bloody Cream, Pin) * Examine Bloody Cream. (Result: Bloody Hair) * Analyze Pin. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a brooch.) * Analyze Bloody Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has black hair.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Tourist Trapped (2/5). Tourist Trapped (2/5) Category:PartyingPortico